villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
D. Mauler
D. Mauler is one of the officers on Rayne's elimination list from the 2002 action game, Bloodrayne. Appearance Mauler's body is covered in cybernetic augmentations and has also been altered biologically. He is two times taller than Rayne and has muscular, inhumanly thick limbs. He wears huge officer pants with red suspenders on a bare torso covered in tattoos depicting Nazi insignia, including a skull heavily reminiscent of SS Totenkopf on his back and barbed wire on his arms. His head and shoulders are reinforced by a metal construction affixed to him with leather straps, although it also seems to be merged with his flesh around his neck and face. Several tubes protrude from it, while right side of Mauler's face is mostly metallic with his right eye being replaced by a cybernetic one. Personality He is extremely rude, self-confident, prideful and straightforward. Upon meeting Rayne, he insults her by calling her a "foolish little girl", elaborately explaining her that both she and Von Blut are wrong about Beliar's origins and relics, calling him a "stupid priest". He is often blinded by his superiority in battle, stopping to laugh arrogantly in a powerful pose if he manages to paunch Rayne several times and deal her a considerable damage. He also might be doing that to give his opponent a little chance to escape. If Rayne chooses to hide from him on an upper deck, Mauler will become furious and proceeds to insult and intimidate her into coming down while smashing metal beams with his bare hands in order to force Rayne to return and fight fair. Mauler also shows no remorse or reaction at all upon killing other Nazi soldiers that get between him and Rayne. Biography Before Bloodrayne's main events, D. Mauler was a soldier in the Nazi army, but later he was mechanically and biologically enhanced, becoming the living embodiment of Aryan superiority and power. He is the last boss of mission in Argentina and is encountered by Rayne during the "Wall of Jericho" episode. He is the one who explains Rayne about Beliar's true identity as an original devil and informs her about them unearthing Beliar's black heart in Castle Gaustadt. The battle ensues, and it becomes obvious that firearms and Rayne's blades don't harm him at all (almost), implying the use of her Blood Rage to kill him. After being defeated, he falls face first on the floor, but quickly rises again, claiming that he "can't be beat that easily" only to fall on his back and perish a few moments later, enabling Rayne to proceed further. Gallery Screenshot (1327).png|Rayne encounters D. Mauler. Screenshot (1329).png Screenshot (1330).png Screenshot (1331).png Screenshot (1332).png Screenshot (1334).png Screenshot (1335).png Screenshot (1336).png Screenshot (1337).png Screenshot (1340).png|Mauler laughing at Rayne during the fight. Screenshot (1341).png|Mauler breaking the metal beam to get to Rayne. Screenshot (1342).png|Mauler insulting and intimidating Rayne. Screenshot (1343).png Screenshot (1344).png Screenshot (1345).png|Mauler's death. Screenshot (1349).png Screenshot (1347).png D._Mauler_Concept_by_Chris_DeSimone.png|D. Mauler's concept art. Trivia *His name means "torturer" in German and is another word for "destroyer" in English. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fighters Category:Symbolic Category:Military Category:One-Man Army Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Warlords Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Enforcer Category:Vandals Category:Deceased Category:Male